


The Devil Inside

by DKaneanite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	The Devil Inside

"Hello Brother."

The light had faded leaving the dark haired angel staring at the blonde across from him; his lips pressed into a tight line as his eyes narrowed. 

"I never pegged you as one to make these grandiose overtures of self sacrifice. Seems like something more in the Winchesters wheelhouse. But then again you've always had a rather inflated sense of importance haven't you Kestrel?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do Cassiopeia. You were a so-so commander, you followed your orders well, but then you were tasked with raising Winchester from the pit and that's where you started to feel it, that maybe you were destine to do more than just lead a garrison and then that's where it all started to fall apart. Your spiral started when you pulled a piece of your grace to piece him back together, he could hear him, feel him and you started to make yourself indispensable to him and his brother. You knew you were to stay away, to watch from afar but you couldn't do that. You wanted, _needed_ Dean Winchester to rely on you because he gave you what you wanted. You were God to him during that time and it lifted you up from the ranks of commander to be something even greater."

The archangel fell silent for a moment, his eyebrow arched as he watched the play of emotions filter over the other man's face a smirk fliting over his own. 

"You two are so much alike. Daddy issues galore, willing to follow orders blindly if it means getting the praise you crave." Blue eyes flicked around though the man stayed quiet; bringing a huff from the blonde. "If there were ever two people more suited for each other it would be Castiel and Dean Winchester; The righteous man and the angel that lifted him the depths of hell. Two men so entrenched in whatever feelings they have for the other they can't even speak it aloud for fear of...something.."

There were still no words uttered from the stoic man, his eyes expressionless and his lips pressed in a thin line. With a sigh Lucifer shook his head and seated himself in a chair off to the side, his feet propped up on the counter in front of them.

"I mean seriously Cassandra, you're hiding in a replica of the Men of Letters Kitchen in your own mind. I'd have thought that you'd be back in Heaven, in the endless Tuesday afternoon that you liked to visit when you needed to ground yourself."

"This place gets better reception." Castiel muttered as he waved his hand at the little flickering ty in front of him.

"Ah! He speaks."

Silence reigned back over the two and with a click of his tongue Lucifer nudged the other man with the toe of his shoe repeated in a bid to get the man to react and when it did nothing he dropped his feet to the ground loudly.

"Is this how you want to play it Cassandra? You think if you just ignore me I'll let you alone? News flash, it didn't work for Sammy Boy and it's not going to work for you. However I don't think you will be as susceptible to to the same tactics I used on Samantha..I'll have to get really..really creative."

The words held an amused lilt to them that caused the other man to look over though he said nothing. Still the slight movement caused the small smirk on the blondes face to widen.

"I know, maybe I'll replay the 1001 killings of Dean Winchester that Namoi put you through until you struck him down without flinching. The first few were my favorites--the crying, the pleading for the other man to turn around and just run, the pleading for forgiveness.." He kissed his fingers in a mock salute before barreling on. "Or maybe I'll just replay all the times that neither you or Winchester could finish each other off though you were told too. You remember those don't you Cassandra? The time you were swollen with Leviathans and ordered them to kneel or die and he stood there staring you down defiantly and instead of killing him as you stated you would you waved it away and said that the next time he challenged you you'd actually pull the trigger and end him. But that didn't happen did it? Or what about the time you had him on his knees; hands gripping your coat and begging you to stop; his face a bloody mess and his words barely there as he implored you to stop, that you were family...that he _needed_ you."

A shudder worked it's way through the angel and Lucifer smirked as he pressed on; his arms now crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side.

"But you weren't the only one..oh no. The mark, it was killing him, turning him into his dark creature that lashed out and took out everyone in his way and yet as you fought and he had you on the ground with the angel blade held high he couldn't go through with it either...he gave you a warning just as you had before when you were trying to be Dad. You know what I find the most interesting about that moment...was that Cain had told him that your death would be especially hard on him...that it would start to form the cracks..seems funny to me..Dean Winchester the murderer of all things Supernatural and hater of Angels...feeling for one of those...what does he call us..." He tapped his chin before grinning.. "Oh yeah....feathery flying dicks..."

"He's not entirely wrong..after all Gabriel called you a big bag of dicks if I recall..." The voice was low and could be technically considered a growl but it bounced off the other man, the tossed out words not even enough to bring forth a tiny pinprick of annoyance.

"Although I honestly prefer the very first instance in where your buried fatal flaw first began to show."

"Fatal Flaw? You've been spending way too much time with Metatron.."

"Perhaps, and I'm sure it has a better name, but for simplicity’s sake...I mean the Winchesters have seemed to rubbed off on you with their limited capacity of comprehension...Fatal Flaw works just fine." The blonde snorted and waved his hand. "But I digress, the very best was the very first inkling, the first curl of smoke of your very own downfall.."

"And that was?"

"Lust."

"Lust?"

"Is there an echo in here, yes Lust. Each of the angels when created were given an attribute from the Seven Deadly Sins that would lead them to their own crossroads where they could either fall or remain true to their paths. Yours happened to be Lust. I nearly choked on laughter when Dad assigned it to you, I mean c'mon! The warrior with a stick so far up his ass would fall to something as simple as Lust."

The other man sat quietly, regarding him with a slightly tilted head; his blue eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure out if he was lying.

"I guess Lust could come in many different forms, Lust for Power for example..however yours was good old Lust of the flesh. Lets take a look at when it started to crumble around you Castiel, when you started questioning your path and if it was truly for the greater good."

He snapped his fingers and the two of them were transported to a darkened kitchen where he and Dean stood toe to toe arguing about the coming war and the 66 seals. They watched as Castiel moved into Dean's space, leaning in and practically growling at the green eyed human.

_"You think the armies of heaven should follow you around, there is a bigger picture here; you should show me some respect, I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in."_

"Right there...it started right there, you staring at him, daring him to push back again..you remember that tiny unfurling sensation in your gut Castiel? That was the first cracks, the first licks of your Fatal Flaw that would lead to turn your back on your brethren and devote yourself to the Winchesters--to devote yourself to Dean."

The other man's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his face twitched and a multitude of emotions flickered over his features as quickly as the beat of a hummingbirds wings. Grinning, the blonde sat back again his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes sharp.

"Want to know when the crack started to get larger?" There was an underlying snark to his voice that let the angel know he was smirking despite not looking up at him.

"No."

"Too bad, because this one? Even you started to realize what it was and what was happening and it scared you." There wasn't any sort of noise made that even suggested that the dark haired man had heard him not that it was going to stop him from continuing on anyway. "The night you cornered him in the alley. Remember? Your emotions...EMOTIONS Castiel can you believe it? You couldn't at the time...Anyways you were running hot, angry that he 'd practically spit in your face after all you've done for him. You were so angry and you wanted to end him right then and there, Michael's vessel be damned but you couldn't bring yourself to actually go through with it. That small flame unfurled more that night didn't it? Sending heat licking along your nerve endings and leaving you confused and wanting more.You enjoyed the way he clung to you, even fighting ofr his life it made you feel powerful and you more so much more."

"No." The word was practically whispered, heavy and soulful.

"Deny it all you want Kestrel but we both know its true, how you stopped yourself I'll never know, but it just got worse from there didn't it? You started noticing the glances that went on just a little too long, the touches that weren't normal for him but it made it that much more meaningful didn't it? Good Dad you even started comparing yourself to one of the Bards greatest works; after all whats more star-crossed than an angel warrior of the Lord falling for a human destined to bring about the apocalypse?"  
He could see Castiel starting to squirm as more memories were dredged to the surface and he smirked, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "It's why you were trying so hard to keep him from accepting Michael. You knew once he did, he'd cease to be the thing that brought you pleasure. However you've never actually indulged have you Kestrel? Oh you watch him, you keep amazing tabs on him but you've never really dont anything about it.."

Castiel stayed silent, his eyes cast downwards while he huffed; his arms crossed as he sulked like a child.

"This only works if you talk back Cassandra."

There was still no response from the other man, not even a fluttered eyelash to even give the impression that he was listening.

"I can make it happen you know. I can give you what you want."

"I can quite easily make it happen myself."

"Ah! He speaks."

"Go away."

"C'mon Kestrel, you think denying yourself is going to reverse your fall? That pretending to be virtuous again that you'll be regranted entrance and your wings will be restored?"

"I have made peace with my conditions and the extenuating circumstances that come with them."

A mirthless laugh bubbled out of him as he shook his head; the angel had picked something up from the brothers and it irritated him to no end.

"So pious Castiel. Always the Martyr. You should be rewarded." 

The words were dripping in sarcasm and with flick of his wrist he watched the man tensed, his skin turning a flushed red color. A soft groan errupted from the dark haired man, the sound deep and growled as he surged to his feet and took a few shuddered steps backwards. 

"Lucifer..." It was more than likely meant to be a warning but it was more a whine. "Remove this at once..."

"Mmm..no I don't think I will.." His eyes gleamed as he flashed the angel a toothy grin. "After all, all I did was remove that pesky block you seem to bent on holding on and it won't stop growing until you assuage it. You're welcome."

With a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving the angel not only alone but once again in charge of himself and full of unchecked long repressed lust. He felt the way it licked at Castiel's skin, the way his eyes fluttered shut and how each breath felt as if it was sending vibrations through him. He was pretty sure that just one touch would send the Angel into a tail spin. He also knew that with the rush of longing that was currently flowing through the angel he wouldn't be able to sense him still lurking on the edges. He could feel the corners of the angels lips quirk up in a hungry smirk as they moved through the hallways. He barely contained a gleeful laugh as they caught sight of their prey; their teeth raking over their bottom lip as they pressed the other man against the wall, their voice deep, growled, and saturated with all the lustful thoughts the angel had ever had.

"Hello Dean."


End file.
